The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus which, to support a drive of a moving body such as an automobile, displays a map and superimposes a present position of the moving body on the map.
There is known navigation apparatuses which support a drive of an automobile etc. by determining its ever-changing present position using a positioning means based on the GPS (global positioning system) etc. and indicating the present position thus determined at the corresponding position in a map being displayed.
On the other hand, where a moving body such as an automobile is frequently used, its movement schedule may be prepared which includes destinations and scheduled arrival times at the respective destinations. In particular in delivery companies or the like, when one person is required to go to many destinations in a day, a movement schedule is prepared considering an order of visiting destinations, necessary arrival times, etc. and he moves according to the prepared schedule, to make an efficient delivery work.
A movement according to an established schedule is performed as follows. Since a driver is required during his movement to recognize the next destination and a route to reach there, he first confirms the next destination and its address from a schedule table, and then confirms the route by finding the present position and destination on an atlas. In particular, if the driver is not familiar with the locality around the destination (e.g., a tourist resort), he needs to frequently refer to the atlas to recognize the present position and the route to be taken, which is a heavy burden to him.